Valiosa
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: ¿Y cómo podría ? Si yo soy un ser muerto. ¿Acaso no se supone que no tendría por qué sentir ninguna emoción humana? Pov. Danny


***** **VALIOSA***

* * *

No es culpa de los fantasmas, tampoco lo fue del destino, por más que quisiera culparlos... sé que fui yo el culpable. Sé que esto no está bien pero el tiempo y las circunstancias son las que me orillan a esta cruel proeza…

Soy un egoísta, pero... Esa doncella, es más de lo que cualquier mortal pudiera obtener o desear. No la merecen y No la obtendrán es tan simple como eso, es demasiado pura y valiente. Mi linda y bella piedra amatista. No te comparas a nada que haya conocido antes, y muy a mi pesar, sé que yo tampoco tendría el valor suficiente como para alcanzarte.

¿Y cómo podría ? Si yo soy un ser muerto. ¿Acaso no se supone que no tendría por qué sentir ninguna emoción humana?

Pero ... ¿Ahora qué? Tú me has embrujado…¿Qué clase de mujer eres? Una única en tu especie he de suponer, pues tus inigualables ojos violetas, hermosos y rebosantes de vida lo dicen todo.

Te debería odiar ya que eres de algún modo mi enemiga. Te debería matar pues también eres una gran distracción. Mas sin embargo aquí estoy de nuevo...

Mi objetivo desde un principio fue matarte de manera lenta, sin que tú lo supieras. Sin que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia lo haría dejándote viva por un momento, solo para sentir el placer tan exquisito de verte agonizar. Sin embargo ... De alguna forma te diste cuenta de mi presencia. No sé como pero… te diste la vuelta, me miraste con esos ojos violetas inocentes, levemente asustados y sorprendidos, al verme casi hubiera jurado que de ser como las demás hubieras gritado, mas solo me miraste curiosa y un tanto molesta.

Yo enarque una ceja ante esto. Tu solo bufaste y me pediste que no lo hiciera de nuevo, estabas leyendo y las visitas fantasma te distraían. No pude evitar reír. Vaya no sabía quién te creías para decir eso, pero de algún modo , no pude evitar admirarte y sentir una especie de calor infernal al mirarte y ver que seguías sin cambiar tu expresión de enojo. Me engatusaste y no lo sabias. Eso es lo peor de todo, tú no te diste cuenta de lo que me estabas asiendo.

Por esa noche solo te mire, y me retire dándote una oportunidad para pensar mejor las cosas, dejándote en claro, quien era el que en realidad mandaba. Tu solo me miraste con desprecio y después solo me maldeciste, al ver que desaparecía.

Están triste, tuviste que seguir incitándome, aun sabiendo lo peligroso que podría ser. Tuviste que seguir acudiendo como todas las demás noches aquel lugar apartado, donde por primera vez te vi... Seguías siendo necia y tan inocente. No sabias que tan perverso podía ser ... Yo una criatura de la oscuridad y tu un ángel que pronto caería en mis anti sanos deseos.

Tan solo me pregunto por qué tuviste que seguir ... ¿Por qué no diste media vuelta y saliste huyendo como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otra? ¿Acaso querías ponerte en peligro?, ¿acaso querías conocer algo nuevo…? ¿Querías ser igual que yo? O solo querías que me perdiera en ti para después solo destrozarme ... ¿Esto era un plan de alguno de mis enemigos?

Espero que no... Pues si lo fuera… Tu mi bella doncella ya no tendrías que jugar más ... Yo he perdido la cabeza por ti, tú has ganado desde que todo esto comenzó, me doy por vencido... Tu haz logrado lo que nadie pudo hacer jamás.

Me enamore perdidamente de ti, no lo he de negar más... te amo y tú eres la única que me hacer sentir completo. Es por esa razón que tengo las fuerzas para hacer esto. No mi ángel, no puedo dejarte ir ahora. Tengo que obtenerte aunque sepa que con ello me terminaras odiando.

Es por eso que hoy he acudido al mismo sitio de encuentro. Ahí sentada como siempre, leyendo de forma tranquila y pacífica te encontrabas, y como siempre al sentir el descenso de temperatura alzaste tu mirada violeta inocente pero alegre pues ahora después de mucho tiempo, me veías como un gran amigo. ¿Solo un amigo soy para ti?, si tan solo supieras que yo no soy amigo de nadie y mucho menos el tu yo, mi adorado ángel gótico.

¿Qué sucede?, es lo único que puedo leer en tus ojos al ver que yo no me acerco a ti. O mi ángel porque tuviste que ser tan especial para mí. Por qué no pude matarte y evitar esto que sé que tarde o temprano odiaras con el alma.

Sonreí y me acerqué, tu solo me miraste cada vez más intrigada, pero después de un momento de analizarme, lo adivinaste, Sabias que estabas en peligro. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejaste tu libro aun lado y quisiste levantarte mas era tarde. Yo te tome de tus delicadas manos pegándolas con fuerza al tronco del árbol donde siempre te recargabas, Te quejaste e intentaste luchar contra mí. ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Que acaso no ves que yo te amo? ¿No era lo que querías?, intentaste nuevamente zafarte, más mi cuerpo ahora estaba sobre el tuyo.

Te observe hasta que dejaste de luchar. Tu respiración era agitada y tus ojos violetas me miraban preguntándose cual sería mi próximo movimiento. Mi ángel, no sabes cuan tentadora parecías en este momento, pero te quería más de lo que pudiese desearte. Solo te observe y tentándote acerque mi rostro, casi pegado mis labios a los tuyos. Tu abriste tus ojos tan grandes como unos platos. Fue tan lindo verte sonrojar, eres tan bonita. Sonreí de modo coqueto, tu solo te sonrojaste más, y me miraste expectante, y sin detenerme por fin pude probar aquellos labios color violeta, que desde hace mucho tiempo anhelaba tocar y saborear. En un principio te resististe pero pronto accediste.

¿Porque lo has hecho?, ¿también me quieres como yo lo hago?, pensé mientras profundizaba el beso y tú no ponías resistencia.

Suspiraste y me detuve. Me miraste confundida. Yo afloje el agarre que ejercía en tus manos.

Es definitivo, no podía hacerte esto… Quitarte tu pureza, tomándola solo para mí y nadie más, No era justo. Tu aun estabas viva y no podía privarte de tu libertad. Tú te la merecías, eras demasiado buena, muy a pesar de actuar de forma indiferente y dura, sé que no lo eres, tu eres demasiado noble. Y yo sé que no lo aceptarías ¿verdad?

Me pare dejándote libre, mientras tu aun confundida, también te levantaste y al ver que estaba a punto de dejarte entraste en pánico y me abrazaste, ¿Por qué haces esto?¿No ves que estoy tratando de librarte de una vida amarga, triste y llena de peligros?

-Sam..- dije tu nombre con algo de seriedad

-No te vayas - suplicaste aun sin soltarme intentando que no me fuera ¿no te das cuenta que simplemente con volverme intangible me podría zafar de ti?

-Tengo que irme … no se cuanto pueda soportar- conteste colocando mis manos en tu pequeña cintura intentando en vano apartarte. Me miraste con tristeza, ¿tú no querías que me fuera verdad? Fue la pregunta que salto a mi mente y reflejaron mis ojos

-No- hablaste antes de tomar mi rostro con tus delicadas manos y besarme como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Por qué me haces esto?¿no ves que estas sellando tu destino?

-Sam..- susurre casi sin aliento mis ojos verdes neón destellando más y más, ante el deseo, la posesión… te necesitaba más de lo que pudieras pensar o imaginar.

Y se con certeza … ¿podría ser posible? Tú también me necesitabas, me anhelabas y me deseabas del mismo modo, tus ojos lo decían y no podías ocultarlo más ¿Era por eso que te dolió tanto el verme a punto de partir?¿que no puedes ver que solo era para salvarte?

-No me dejes Danny- murmuraste mirándome con añoranza, suplica y aquella inocencia que aún no se perdía. Inocencia que aún no había podido manchar con mis más depravados pensamientos.

-…No quiero que después me odies…- intente explicar, más tu solo negaste, volviendo aún más apretado tu abrazo ¿quieres perderte en este pecado? ¿No ves que no soy lo que piensas?¿No te importa que sea enemigo de todos los humanos y haya matado por placer?

-Yo no puedo odiar a alguien que amo …- susurraste sonrojándote aún más y dejándome paralizado. Me amabas …¿aun con todo lo que había hecho? ¿estas dispuesta a abandonar todo lo que conoces aun sabiendo que soy el rey de la zona fantasma?

\- pero… -dije aun sorprendido

-Eres bueno… - murmuraste colocando tus manos en mi pecho. Eran tan pequeñas que me causaban ternura - Me lo has demostrado… y aunque no hubiera querido esto yo sé que… no te puedo dejar. No lo haré nunca, no me importa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado … yo solo quiero estar contigo, No me dejes Danny…-me pediste y no pude evitar tomar tus manos para luego besarlas, la felicidad irradiando de mi cuerpo ya muerto, ¡Serás mía por siempre!

Te amo… y jamás te dejare sola …. Lo prometo - jure sonriendo para luego tomar nuevamente tus dulces labios. Y sé que esto es injusto pero lo has decidido….. Seguirás mi condena eterna… serás ahora mi compañera y te amare, del mismo modo en que tú lo haces.

 ** _-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Y no lo puedo evitar tan solo con recordar. Sonrió y te miro ahora dormir entre mis brazos, duermes tranquila simplemente feliz y sin ninguna preocupación. Te doy un beso en la frente y te pido disculpas, aunque jamás te enteres de esto. Yo sé que esto ya no tendría que causarme remordimiento pues ha sido tu elección, pero no puedo dejar de lamentar haberte pervertido de esta forma y quitado toda esa inocencia que irradiabas… lamento quitarte tu libertad, pero lo que más lamento es haberte quitado tu humanidad

Pero lo sabias ¿cierto? era un precio que tenías que pagar para estar a mi lado… y si lo sabias, por eso lo aceptaste con gusto.

A veces quisiera que supieras que lo siento, aunque no me arrepiento... Ahora estas a mi lado … y nadie nunca nos podrá separar…. Te amo tanto mi linda doncella, mi lindo Angel caído que dejo un lugar en su corazón antes latente, para este ser sin sentimientos y sin humanidad.

Siempre te amare mi hermosa y valiosa Sam Manson

* * *

No se que me pasa pero bueno se me ocurrió esto, (ya debo dejar de ver películas con temática vampiro xD _*Me puse muy cursi y dramatica*_ :'( y también dejar de comer chocolates * _eso nunca pasara_ * T.T)

En fin espero que les guste y ahora mando saludos a:

 _ **corazonoscuro2016:**_ Que bueno que te gustaran los dos anteriores one shot, y muy cierto a mi tampoco me sorprendería que fuera una planta depravada, ojala hubieran hecho algún capitulo donde a Sam la controlaran de nuevo, lastima que la serie acabo :( y al empleado de la heladería, no le paso gran cosa solo le dejaron ojo morado XD, se lo merecía jejeje *bueno no tanto así pero...ya que :D* Saluditos y ten un lindo día

 _ **Max player123:** _ Gracias, aunque tengo que admitir no pensaba en hacer mas pero ahora no se que me paso no puedo parar :S, pero bueno eso es otro cuento y no importa *w* Encerio que bueno que te hayan gustado y espero este también... son muy apreciados tu comentarios, lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche xD) Saluditos :D

 _ **Anonima:**_ Gracias se hace lo que se puede que bueno que te gustara, saludos y pásala bien :D

Bien ahora mando saludos a todos los que lean este one shot, que tengan un buen dia

y nos vemos después

 **ShaydeBlack**


End file.
